borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Where are all the orange's at?
Been playing splitscreen since day one with my hubby. Havent played wth friends on-line cause our internet sucks frankly and dont want to deal with it. Anyway....Like the title of the thread says, Where are all the orange rarity weapons at?? We just started playthrough 2 (lifes been a little crazy to play for hours on end) and we have only found ONE orange!! Really kind of dissapointing actually. I dont get what were doing different from everyone else. Anyone else have a complete lack of orange rarity finds?? Also purples seem to be another we just dont seem to get. BTW playing on PS3. 02:19, November 7, 2012 (UTC) For some weird reason they changed orange drops from being rare out of loot chests to primarily drops from bosses. Not reliable drops, either. I'm at the point where I get excited if I see anything higher than green in a chest or dropped, even with the Vault Hunter's Relic. Ravinoff (talk) 03:09, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I havent even gotten one orange from a boss. Only orange i have gotten so far came from a chest. I love the game and story line and most of the changes, Im just really beginning to get dissapointed with loot drops. 03:29, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Orange items are the new Pearlescent. Lol I got my first off of the Warrior on PT1. It was a crappy Flakker. Looked really cool, but not effective at all. If you want to find Orange items, you have to farm Bosses. I say they're the new Pearls, but they're really not that rare. I found a number of them before I even hit Lvl 50. If you want a certain legendary item, you just farm that boss. Pretty straight forward. Not sure if I like that, but we'll see where they go with future DLC. 11:06, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Yea i've been trying to avoid the whole farming bosses thing. Not that its overly hard to do, just wanted to avoid it for some reason. 14:45, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Some are worse than others to farm. The Warrior and BNK3R are particularly annoying. What I like to do is make a run of The Dust for chances at a bunch of oranges. Go through Bug Gulch to kill the Black Queen (Nukem), then up Boot Hill for Gettle and Mobley (White Death/Lyuda and Veruc, respectively). Drop off Boot Hill to the nearby Catch-A-Ride and head for Lynchwood Station, where you'll find either Mick Zaford and co. or the Hodunks (Zaford drops Maggie, the Hodunks drop the Slagga). Then swing by McNally's hut to try for the Hammer Buster (which is hilariously powerful if your trigger finger is fast). Ravinoff (talk) 00:07, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tips Ravinoff. Ill have to give that a try sometime. On the up side i did score 4 good guns out of the skull chest in Sanctuary earlier. 02:02, November 8, 2012 (UTC)